elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Special action (Elona+)/Technical
These details apply only to the latest version of Elona+. They may not match with figures from Elona. Absorb Magic Absorb Magic is gained by worshiping Itzpalt of Element. It restores: \text{MP restored} = { ( \frac {\text{Magic}}{20} +1 ) \text{d} (\frac {\text{Favor}}{140}} + 2) Attribute Attribute empowers the user's fist with the element that they have the highest resist for, adding extra damage of that type to their unarmed attacks. The following formula determines the damage: If the attribute is Magic: * \text{Magic damage} = \frac{\text{Raw damage}}{10} \times \frac{\text{X} + (\text{Martial Arts}\times 2)}{100} +1 If the attribute is anything else: * \text{Magic damage} = \frac{\text{Raw damage}}{10} \times \frac{\text{X} + (\text{Martial Arts}\times 4)}{100} +1 X is a random number between 0 and 399. (Martial arts*2) has a minimum value of 200 and a cap of 2000, while (Martial arts*4) has a minimum value of 200 and a cap of 3000. Note that status effects that come from elemental damage apply, though in the cases of high level enemies, Nightmare will likely need to be cast on them to see an effect. Nether damage restores HP as usual and can be a powerful sustain. The elemental damage from this special action is subject to reduction by resistances. BakuretaKen BakuretaKen causes a grenade damage effect around your target. The following formula determines its strength: * \text{X} = + (\text{Martial Arts} \times 10) + 500 This has a minimum value of 800 and a maximum value of 30,000, though this maximum is unobtainable unless the user has considerable Martial Arts boosts from gear or other buffs. The above, which we'll refer to as X, is then converted into damage via: * \text{Damage} = (\frac{\text{X}}{110}+1)\text{d}(\frac{\text{X}}{10}+3) This damage is of the Sound attribute, and so is subject to reduction by resistances. The maximum theoretical damage of this ability is 819819, should you somehow be able to manage a +750 boost to Martial Arts. The Clear Mind buff can cover 205 of this, though the additional 545 is may not be manageable. Body Blow Body Blow causes a normal physical attack, and adds a separate attack on top of it. The damage formula for this separate attack is: * \text{Damage} = {\text{Strength} \over 10} \times {\text{Martial Arts} + 1 \over 10} + 5 It also causes the target to vomit, lowering its stats. Cheer Cheer gives all eligible pets the Speed and Hero buff. The strength of the buffs are as follows: * \text {Speed} = 50 + {\text {Charisma} \times 3 + 50 \over 10} * Hero: + 10% to STR and DEX, plus an additional 5 + {\text{Charisma} \times 3 + 100 \over 30} These buffs last for a static 75 turns. Clear Mind Clear Mind grants the user a buff with the following effects: * WIL + 30%, with an additional +10. * PER + 30%, with an additional +10. * Evasion + 20%, with an additional +25. * Greater Evasion + 20%, with an additional +25. * Martial Arts + 10%, with an additional +5. Note that the tooltip only indicates the WIL and PER bonuses. Gravity Sphere As of Elona+ 1.64, the damage dealt uses the following formula: * \text{Damage} = \text {A + B + C}. * \text{A} = \frac{\text {Constitution} \times \text {Constitution}}{50} * \text{B} = \text{minimum}(\frac{\text{Floor Level} \times (\text{Floor Level} + 100)}{50} \text{ and } 29999) * \text{C} = \text{random number between 0 to (Floor Level + 5)} Platinum Song Platinum Song buffs all eligible pets with Holy Shield, Divine Wisdom and Feather, using the following formula: * \text{Buff magnitude} = \text {Charisma} \times 3 + 100 The three buffs last for a static 60 turns. Prayer of Jure Prayer of Jure is gained by worshiping Jure of Healing. It heals for: * \text{HP restored} = (\frac{\text{Will}}{10} + 1 )\text{d}(\frac{\text{Favor}}{70} + 2) It also grants Holy Veil, with a strength of 50 + (\frac{\text{Favor}}{6} \times 2) and Regeneration, with a strength of 31. Both buffs last for a static 50 turns. Shining Wave Shining Wave fires a bolt-like attack at your target. Its damage is affected by the target's DV and PV. The damage is calculated by: * \text{Damage} = \sqrt{x+50} \times x + y x is your Marksman skill if you have any ammo equipped or your Tactics skill otherwise. y is a random number between 0 and twice your Strength. Blade Strings Blade Strings damages an adjacent enemy, instantly killing them if their health is low. Its damage is affected by the target's DV and PV. The damage is calculated by: * (\frac{\text{DEX}}{5} + 4) \times (\frac{\text{Tactics} + 1}{5} + 3) \times 2 + \text{rand}(\text{Tactics} \times 2 + 5) + 1 Zero Shoot Can only be used in melee range. Attack can't miss and will always crit. Distance Modifier is increased to 10. Category:Technical information Category:Elona+